Mewtwo Rises
by whirligig99
Summary: My idea of a story arc for mewtwo. cut me some slack, and you might like it :D
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

Prologue

Yeah, yeah, kinda lame name for the first chapter but hey, this is my first story, so yeah. This is my play on the idea of Mewtwo's history. Mewtwo has always been a very fun character to explore for me, and this was an idea I had for a story arc for him. Basically he gets low (as he is a depressed dude) to the point where he decides to put himself into a psychic stasis, secluding himself from the world. Now what happens while he is asleep, is very interesting. This is my first so be kind :)

(About five years ago, the pokemon Mewtwo, who was an experiment of Team Rocket's to create the most powerful pokemon from cloning the DNA in a Mew fossil, had wiped the memory of himself from everyone who knew who he was, except for his very closest friends. thus Team Rocket had no record of ever cloning Mewtwo, or even who he is)

(over the years, the clones of the other pokemon had either gotten a new life with a trainer or in the wild, then leaving mewtwo alone with only one who might recognize him if he is seen.) (mewtwo had felt no reason to still prosper in the shadow of humanity and pokemon, thus deciding to hibernate, and seclude himself from the world.)

*A few more years later* "Professor, you are capable of this, aren't you?" A man in a suit and tie with a Persian was discussing some plans with a scientist who's life work is dedicated to genetics and DNA. The mans bodyguards were intimidating, as was his pokemon, Persian. The suitcase filled with alot of money was on the table in front of the professor.

"O-o-of course, Its just, well being what your asking for, I just would want to know what your plans for it are, in the wrong hands, this could be dangerous, just my criterea,"

The man who spoke first grinned "Professor, you do realize I am a man in need of power, and in this world, power is either from money, or pokemon. i have plenty of money, as you can tell, however, i cannot have the most money in the world, so for my plans, i will need the other."

"The most powerful pokemon..."

"Yes, and you are in no position to argue, so if you even disobey or fail in the slightest, you'll never see your daughter again, just my criterea," Giovanni straightens his tie and walks away with his Persian and two bodyguards.

"Amber...shes already gone, you can't bring her back..."

*About a couple thousand years later* *Within some cave below a lake somewhere in the Hoenn region*

"..." Mewtwo finally opens his eyes for the first time in centuries, and looks around in his chamber. Wet and cold as usual, but having not noticed during his sleep considering he was in a deep mental trance.

"Why am I awake?" he thought aloud. It confused him, the stasis he set on himself centuries ago had made it to where he would only awaken him when under attack, but alas, there is no threat that he can sense at the moment. He could feel he was weak, as he had recently been in stasis for so long. As Mewtwo recharged his mind, he went outside, to see how long he was asleep for.

But his senses had come back enough for him to sense there was something above the water he had never seen before. He cloaked himself with a mental barrier under the water, and looked at what it was that apparently the most powerful pokemon was hiding from. It seemed to be just another pokemon, but it was wearing a helmet, much like the one he wore when he was influenced by team rocket, and he had enhanced his mental power. That is what he used to sleep, and while in hibernation, he had decided to train his psychic powers more, but it is similar to morning pains, he still feels the same as before.

As Mewtwo looked upon the strange being, he had seen more distinct body features, but it was hard to see through the water. It seemed to look similiar to a Genesect, but it had skin and a different body shape. He decided to attack it, as he was embarrassed to be hiding from some random pokemon. when he was about to charge his shadow ball, however, he felt a mental signal come from his hand. He was able to detect it, and apparently the pokemon above him could too. Mewtwo's shadowball diminished in his hands, and the signal faded as fast as it came. The pokemon had noticed it but fortunately didn't see where it came from and flew in a random direction.

Mewtwo waited before it was safe to come out. Why was he so afraid of this small thing? It was as if some strange instinct just prevented him from attacking, made him put up the mental shield, and most likely had also woken him up. Then, he looked up. He sensed something from about 47 miles west of him, and it was another one of those strange pokemon. Mewtwo mentally saw it directly now, with nothing blocking it. This one seemed almost bat-like, but it looked very similar to the other biped one with the blade arms.

Suddenly, out of no where, the pokemon started to fly towards him. This time his instinct was gone and he went straight towards it. There seemed to be a signal again, so he pulled out a shadowball regardless and thrusted it at the bat-like being, but it didn't do anything to it. It tried to bite Mewtwo, but he barely moved to the side and beat the strange pokemon down with his tail. It wasn't strong physically, but the bat-like pokemon seemed to shrug off Mewtwos shadowball like nothing. Mewtwo finished it off, but only rendered it unconscious.

As Mewtwos eyes finally adjusted and he was no longer color blind, he looked back at the memories of the two strange pokemon, and he almost fell back into stasis from the shock. The bat-like creature was light pinkish, and had a purple tail. Its wings were also purple, and it seemed to have a humanoid structure as well. Mewtwo looked into its unconscious mind, to identify what these pokemon were.

The one thing that made those two pokemon so similar, was that they both were clones. More specifically, they were clones of mew.

Kinda short, but remember, this is just a prologue. I'll be writing more very soon if your a little bit hooked, maybe fan it out a bit more so its not as short. But there you go. i won't describe anymore, so you can have your own thoughts on it ;)

Thanks for reading!

~Whirligig99~


	2. A New World

Sorry it took me a few days, heres where we left off. Mewtwo has awakened in what seems to be a new world, hiding from what seems to be new kinds of pokemon. They all seem to wear a little bit of armor like mewtwo's psychic armor, but just the helmet. Also theyre immune to his psychic powers, so Mewtwo had to physically defeat the one he came into contact with. Here we go:

()

"Our radar has detected that the final one has awakened sir. However, we've had difficulty finding him. One of our scouts's signal vanished in the third district of sector P. We're already preparing to send more agents there, is there anything else you request?"

"Give him the option of coming peacefully. He is our guest, remember. All the others before and after him complied, why should we be so forceful upon him? He didn't know any better."

"And if he refuses?"

"He won't" The figure walks over to the window, looking out across his

"Yes sir."

(Sector P: Third district):

Mewtwo scans the area of anything else. Nothing, for now. He sees the clone he fought a little bit ago is still unconscious, but wearing a helmet similar to the one of his armor years ago. The psychic pokemon calculatees everything that just happened. He has been sleeping for a few thousand years, and now these pokemon have woken him up. More importantly, they seemed to be brand new pokemon, of some kind with similar genetics to Mew. Which also means that they share DNA with him as well.

Fortunatly, he was still scanning the area in the back of his head when he sensed more of these pokemon coming from all directions. He put up a barrier cloaking himself, physically, and mentally. When they arrived, they all fanned out and searched the area.

"Captain, he isn't here. He must've escaped to the fourth district, none of our scouts are pickking up on him, we can't even psychically sense him."

"And that is why we still have the elders." The pokemon began calling the HQ from its helmet. "Send one of the elders to Sector P: Third district"

Within seconds another one of these pokemon appeared, looking similar to an ancient alakazam. "what can I do for you, Captain?" The pokemon that apparently was in charge, seemed very tall, but in a sense not very large, but not skinny either. It seemed more intimidating from its psychic signal.

"Point to everyone here." What he meant was, there were a total of 13 aside from mewtwo. The elderly pokemon slowly pointed from himself to all of the different clones, each time counting all of them.

"...11, 12, 13..." The Captain looks around, waiting for the elder to finish. Mewtwo looked straight into the elders eyes, knowing he could easily see him, as the elder doesn't see physically with its eyes, or mentally with its mind, but spiritually with its soul. The elder began to lift its finger.

"...there was one more, but it left in that direction." it pointed to the left of where Mewtwo was hiding.

Every single clone was gone, immediately in that direction they all were off as fast as a ninjask.

Mewtwo, still having the shield on, followed the psychic trail from where they came from, as there were many so the trail was very easy to follow. Mewtwo went off in the opposite direction the others went, and headed into uncharted territory.

(as a side note, the way these pokemon travel is trhough a telepathic connection, light wifi through the mind. They basically teleport, but if too many teleport togethor, it leaves a psychic trail that pokemon can see mentally, if they have the eyes.)

When he arrived where they all began their hunt, he immediately put up a second barrier to cloak himself again. He was in a building, and as he wandered around, Mewtwo entered a room with a large window. There was a pokemon there like the others looking out the window, but it was different. Mewtwo couldn't sense anything from this one.

"Your a guest, you don't need to hide yourself." The pokemon lifted its hand, and Mewtwo's barrier vanished.

"If I am a guest, I would like the luxury of an explanation as to what has occurred over the past thousand years." Mewtwo wasn't exactly in a leisurely mood.

"Oh of course, but first things first, we need an introduction." The pokemon turned around, revealing its entire form. It looked incredibly similar to Mewtwo, except its tail came from the top of its head, and it seemed much more different. "I am Mewtwo." the strange pokemon announced "but as you can see, that isn't a very unique name around here, so I go by, Alphamew, or 'The Awakened One"

"Tell me, what do you wish to call yourself. Take your time Mewtwo, we have plenty." Alphamew offered Mewtwo the question every other agent there was given.

"You may call me, Mewtwo, and I won't take no for an answer."

()

Thanks for reading, and i know i kinda pulled some dragon ball z crap there by not giving off much info, but I'm improving, so if you disliked this chapter, the next ones will be better. As you can see, it was difficult for me to decide how to detirmine the names for all of them, so if you didn't like that, sorry :P . Also if you haven't noticed, the 'Alphamew' is supposed to look like Mewtwo's new form from the new video games pokemon X and Y. If you have any suggestions i'm completely open to ideas, but i'm not gonna rely on you to write the story for me ;D


End file.
